They Just Don't Understand
by Katie Emm
Summary: The 5 times and People who don't understand why he's with Jade and the 1 person who does.


Fandom: Victorious

Paring: Beck and Jade

Title: They Just Don't Understand

Rating: PG

Summary: The 5 times/People who don't understand why he's with Jade and the 1 person who does.

Disclaimer: I do now own blah, blah, blah. Do I really need to keep saying that? I mean at this point its obvious I don't own the rights or I wouldn't be writing fan fiction for it. Any way yeah I don't own Victorious.

Notes: I'm not sure where I wanted to go with this I just wanted to write some Bade and take a break from the other fandom I've been writing for the past few days.

1. His Parents.

"How can you get back together with that girl?" His mother asked him crossing her arms and glaring. He'd come into the house for the obligatory family dinner that he'd agreed to before moving out into the R.V. He knew it wouldn't be long before his parents found out he and Jade had gotten back together mostly by the fact that her car was parked out side of the R.V. this morning.

He didn't know how to explain to his parents about how it felt to know that Jade was his. That the crazy violent dark Jade that every one else sees wasn't the one he saw in privet. When she'd show up at his place looking tired and sad probably fresh from another fight with her parents, he just stood aside and let her slip in slipping off her shoe's and sliding into his bed moving over so he could slide next to her. He couldn't explain how it felt when she curled into him press her face to that space between his shoulder and neck as he slid an arm around her waist. He was the only one was aloud to see her like this to touch her like this and he'd missed it so much. He couldn't get them to understand how his heart lifted when she breathed into his neck, "I missed this."

His mother just glared at him waiting for his answer. He shrugged, "I like her." It was all he could say not wanting to get into this argument. He glanced at his Dad pleading with his eyes.

"Just leave the boy alone," his Dad final said sighing. "He's been making his own decisions for years now we can't change his mind." His mother just glared but gave him a look that said this wasn't over.

They just didn't understand.

2. Tori

Its lunch and Tori comes sliding across from him at the table smiling. "So," she says and I just look at her waiting. "How's things between you and Jade?" she asked in that way of hers with her smile and eye brow wriggle. He knows she's happy him and Jade are back together but still there's some part of her that still wants to know why Jade. He can also guess she's asking also, 'why not me?' since they'd got on that not date he knew she'd been hoping he's start dating her.

She didn't understand that what he needed wasn't a girl that was all smiles and light. A girl who didn't get all stupid about his looks. He needed a girl who pushed him who he could push back. Some one who didn't bore him. He had to admit that as much as he'd like Tori she bored him after a while. She just didn't understand. He just smiled at her, "its great." His smile got bigger as his girlfriend slid into the seat next to his glaring at the other girl before turning to him as he turned to kiss her lightly. She gripped his arm possessively as she turned back to Tori and started some conversation he didn't feel like joining in.

3. Robbie

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Jade yells after the picture failed again making it look like she and Robbie where making out. She's shoved the gangly teen away and was lunging for him as he moved back but he moved quickly to grab her like he'd done when she was lunging for Cat just a day before. He wrapped his arms around her petting her hair as his eyes meet the other boys.

"I'm sorry," he said stumbling back, "it was an accident, I'm sorry." She started struggling harder trying to get at him still screaming about killing him. Beck just mouthed at the other teen run. That finally got to him and he quickly started moving but not before giving him a pitying look. He didn't understand that he liked being the only person who could calm her down like this. He was the only one who could get away with holding her, petting her. He just held her stoking her hair muttering how it would be ok.

4. Andre'

"Hey man," The dark skin teen said walking up to him. He nodded and waved at his friend taking a drink of his coffee. "Long night?" he asked. Beck just nodded as the his friend blinked, "not another cricket?"

He shook his head, "No Jade," he started smiling a little. "After that whole picture thing it took a while to calm her down so she didn't kill Robbie." He took anther drink noting the other boy's look. He rolled his eyes wondering why he'd thought Andre' would understand. He thought maybe he would since he knew that the other boy had developed a crush on Jade he wasn't stupid. He'd known that the song had been for her but for their friendship he didn't mention it but now. Beck sighed he just didn't understand.

5. Jade

Jade rested her head against his chest sighing slightly. "Why do you put up with me?" she asked softly pressing her face into his shirt. He just smiled and ran his hands though her hair gently brushing his fingers over the back of her neck. He knew she knew why she wanted to be with him but sometimes she felt a little insecure. Normally she was the self confident girl not afraid to speak what ever was in her mind but sometimes only in these privet moments did she let her walls down and he could see her insecurities.

"Because you let me," he said simply kissing the top of her head. She didn't fully understand but he would slowly make her since he had all the time in the world to.

+1 Cat

"Hey," the perky red head calls bouncing up to him in the hall.

"Hey," he smiles back at her since it was pretty much impossible not to smile back he'd even seen Cat get a smile out of Jade. She just looks at him smiling tilting her head a little, "Can I help you with something?" he ask.

"No," she says shaking her head before she gives him a quick hug before giggling and hurry off. He blinks staring after her as she ran up to Jade saying, "Hey." Then he realized, Cat understood. The slightly off odd red head understood but then she was the only other person who'd managed to slip behind Jade's walls and he smiled. Every one else may not understand but at least one person did.

~Fin

Notes: well that turned out IDK it was my well second attempt at a Victorious fic. And well how did it turn out?


End file.
